StephCass Week 2016
by macko-99
Summary: From friends to lovers, these are the key moments between Stephanie Brown and Cassandra Cain. My contribution to StephCass week 2016
1. Chapter 1

**StephCass Week 2016**

 **My first fanfic week challenge. I am a huge StephCass shipper as it is a ship with so much chemistry and inspiration. I adore the characters and love writing them so this will be a pleasure.**

 **All hands on deck this ship is setting sale!**

 **I do not own Batman, DC or any related works.**

 **Day 1: First Date**

It was official. She was insane.

After so many years of capes, cowls and utility belts, jumping off buildings and laying the smack down on countless bad guys she had gone mad.

For today marked the day that Stephanie Brown had finally summoned up the courage to ask her long-time best friend and even longer-time crush out on a date.

A legitimate, honest-to-Superman, date.

And Cassandra Cain had said yes.

Which made Stephanie freak out even more.

Because if Cass had said no Stephanie could have joked it off and made it seem like it didn't matter and then she would have drowned her sorrows in waffles and ice-cream.

But no, she said yes.

And now Stephanie was trying to understand what that meant as she also tried to find something nice to wear.

"You are not insane."

Also Kara was here to lend her moral support and critique her fashion sense.

"Yes I am!"

She was failing in both regards.

"Alright you are but that's just because you won't stop overthinking this whole thing. It's just a date." Kara clarified from the bed, where she was lying on her stomach flipping through one of Steph's numerous gossip magazines.

Stephanie herself was alternating between digging through her closet in an attempt to find an outfit she liked and pacing the room sprouting curses and ranting. She was always good at multitasking.

Currently she was in the rummaging through the closet stage of her multitasking. She just couldn't find anything suitable which she liked.

She pulled out a white blouse and pencil skirt from an undercover gig she did at Lexcorp. "What about this?" She asked, holding the items in front of her body to make it look like she was wearing them.

Kara looked up once before returning to the magazine. "It's perfect," she said and Steph's eyes lit up, "for having an affair with your office manager." Steph's face dropped and she groaned as she threw the clothes back into the closet.

"You are useless!" She then began the pacing the room stage of her panic.

"No I am honest." Kara clarifies.

"No. Useless." Steph snaps back. "Why am I doing this? She's my best friend? Why did I have to put everything we've done together at risk over a stupid crush?"

"A crush that you've had for years now," Kara points out.

"Not helping." Stephanie snaps. She then lets out another groan before falling backwards onto the bed and rubbing her eyes with her palms.

"Maybe it's not a date?" Kara comments absently as she flips a page of the magazine. Stephanie lifts her hands to look at Kara quizzically.

"What do you mean?"

"Well did you actually ask her on a date? Like explicitly." Kara stopped closed her magazine and looked at her fully.

"Um, I think so?" Steph was now confused.

"You think so?" Kara asked back.

"Yes?" Steph replied sheepishly.

"Ok what did you actually ask her, specifically?"

"Well we just finished a patrol together and I asked her if she wanted to go see a movie and get some dinner tomorrow night." Stephanie explains.

"And the word date didn't come up?" Kara asks again.

"No. It didn't." For the first time tonight Stephanie looks slightly less stressed, which is all part of Kara's plan.

"So that means that Cass thinks this is just the two of you going out to see a movie and get some dinner afterwards. Not a date." Kara knew she was lying but she was getting sick of watching Steph loose it.

And it was working as Stephanie took a deep breath and raised herself up into a seated position. "You're right it's not a date, so no need to panic." Stephanie had a small smile on her face as she calmed down.

"Well you still need something to wear." Kara pointed out which made the smile disappear.

"Crap." Kara subtly checked her watch before having an idea.

"I'll be right back." Stephanie didn't get a chance to reply as Kara had disappeared in gust of wind, making various papers fly around the room and Stephanie's hair blow around her face.

Within five minutes Kara had returned, her arms filled with various clothes bags. Stephanie eyes bulged at the shear amount of clothes.

"Where did you get those?" She asked as she pointed at the clothes.

"LA fashion district. They're lifesavers. Now let's get you ready." Kara dropped the clothes onto the bed as Stephanie's smile returned.

* * *

 _Cassandra's apartment_

Tim opened the window to Cassandra's apartment and slipped in, pulling off his cowl as he went.

"Hey Cass, its Tim, you here," Tim shouted into the seemingly empty apartment.

"Bedroom," Cassandra's voiced replied.

Tim made his way to his sister's bedroom, absently noting any changes she had made since moving back in six months ago.

Tim reached the door to see Cassandra standing cross-armed in front of a selection of three dresses in a bathrobe, clearly just out of a shower.

Tim entered the room and Cass turned her head and smiled and nodded in greeting before turning her attention back to the dresses.

"You busy tonight?" Tim asks, curious at what his sister is doing.

"Yes." Cass answers, not taking her eyes away from the clothes.

"Oh, Undercover job?" Cass smirked at Tim's obliviousness.

"No, date."

"What?" Tim is now confused. Cassandra doesn't really go on dates. In fact he has never seen nor heard of her going on dates.

"I have a date tonight." She clarifies.

Oh. Like a date-date or…" Tim trails off and Cass kind of wants to smack him a bit.

She turns and smirks at him. "A date," She says once more.

"Oh. Ok. I'll just leave you to it then." Tim turns to leave but Cass stops him;

"Wait before you go," Cass picks up two of the dresses and turns to Tim, moving the dresses in front of her. "Which looks better, red or black?"

im sighs but looks at the dresses and his sister for a minute before pointing at the black one,"Black."

Cass beam, "Thank-you."

"No problem. Have a nice night." Tim turns again and leaves.

"Oh I will." Cass smirks as she closes the door to get ready.

* * *

Steph steps out of the taxi and straightens the hem her new eggplant dress. She was really thankful of Kara's help, though she did wonder if she really did fly to LA just to get her an outfit. It seemed like an abuse of her powers.

Oh well, she thought. She herself has 'borrowed' a few articles of clothing when the need arose.

She walked up to the front door of the building and pressed the intercom for Cassandra's apartment.

"Hey Cass, its Steph you ready to go?"

Steph waited a few seconds before Cass's voice was heard from the device.

"Yeah I'll be down now."

"Cool." A breeze made Steph pull her leather jacket closer to herself and made her glad that she picked boots instead of heels for tonight.

Just then the front door opened and Cassandra stepped out and Stephanie suddenly lost her voice at what she was wearing. It was silvery black dress which went down an inch above her knees, with multiple straps around her shoulders. She matched it with gladiator type heals, a black coat and a pendant necklace that Steph got her for her last birthday.

"Wow." Steph squeaked. Cass giggled and Steph felt her blush get hotter.

"You look good." Cass commented. Steph coughed to get her voice back and returned;

"Yeah so do you."

"Thank-you," Cass replied with a gentle smile of her own.

"Alright let's get going. We don't want to miss the start of the movie." Stephanie turned to make her way back to the waiting taxi.

"Sure, just one thing," Cass said as she reached out and grabbed Stephanie's arm, who turned back around.

"Wha…." Stephanie couldn't continue as Cassandra had moved forward and captured Steph's lips with her own.

Steph's mind short-circuited briefly but soon rebooted as she closed her eyes and returned the gentle kiss. It lasted a few more moments before Cass broke away.

"This is a date," She clarified with a smirk.

 **The End**

 **I may have cheated but I thought this would be more interesting.**

 **If you enjoyed it please leave a comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so if you haven't already guessed by now I am adding my own unique twist to these prompts. I hope you don't mind.**

 **I do not own Batman, DC or any related works**

 **Day 2: Villains**

 **Both girls have their own dangerous villains so what happens when they have to deal with each other's.**

 _Gotham Docks_

Cassandra moved from shadow to shadow, staying invisible to nearly everyone and everything around her. It is only when she wills it is Black Bat visible and usually it is too late for her prey

Every member of her family has learnt that the shadows are their ally's, that light is their enemy.

So here she was, moving through the shadows, jumping from building to building, searching for the criminal who had come up on Oracle's network the other day.

A very special criminal who had earned a very special butt-kicking from one of the greatest fighters on the planet.

Black Bat landed on another building and finally spotted her target, a white food truck being loaded with cargo from a small cargo boat. Cass had arrived just as they loaded the last of the boxes into the truck.

Cass cursed her timing but she acted fast as the truck started up, escorted by a blacked SUV. She followed them until they were far enough away from the boat. When they reached a suitable spot she set up her trap.

Cass reached for the special batarangs she had brought with her and aimed them at the SUV first. They flew through the air like any other batarang but when it hit the SUV it caused a massive electrical short, frying the electronics and stopping the vehicle.

A second batarang stopped the truck dead and Cass couldn't contain her smirk. She'd have to thank Tim for making them up.

The men poured out of the vehicles, cocking and preparing weapons. They knew it was an ambush. And that was exactly what Cass wanted. It meant that they afraid and more likely to make mistakes.

The only man who was calm was the boss. He stepped out in his bright yellow costume and ridiculous goggle as face mask, holding an eight-inch long revolver.

Black Bat narrowed her eyes at her target. He was the father of her girlfriend, Arthur Brown, the Cluemaster.

With her trap set Cassandra moved her body whipcord of muscle as she grappled through the air and snatched up one of the men faster than the others could react.

She did this a few more times taking out roughly half of the men in this way. They had now huddled up in a dense circle, Cluemaster in the centre.

As she swung again she was spotted but that was fine. They opened fire just as she dived into the circle, letting loose with batarangs to disarm and punches and kicks to bring the hired thugs down.

In no time at all it is just Black Bat and Cluemaster left standing. They glare at each other for a long moment, both daring at each other to move first.

In the end it is Cluemaster as he reaches for his backup pistol. But he's not as fast as Black Bat as she quickly has him in the air by his throat, the pistol on the ground as she snapped his wrist.

"Stephanie says hello." Cassandra whispers in his ear. He doesn't have time to react as Cassandra lays into him with all the fury she can muster when thinking about the abuse Stephanie sustained under this man.

When he is finally unconscious with two arms, a leg and four ribs broken, as well as a concussion, she contacts the police and moves to the truck to confirm her suspicions.

She opens the crate and finds what she was looking for, the very deadly Black Mercy. The Great White Shark had purchased the plant off Cluemaster last week and this was the delivery.

She hears the sirens and knows it's time to disappear, but she doesn't leave without kicking Cluemaster one last time.

* * *

 _Downtown Gotham_

Sweat and blood glistened the floor of the ring as the two fighters pounded each other with uncoordinated punches and kicks, doing more damage to themselves than each other.

This underground fight-club had been running for the past two years and was never really big on the Batfamily's radar, even though they had known about it ever since it had begun.

The main reason for this was that it was actually more advantageous to have this club running than to waste the energy shutting it down. It was a good source of intel as many big players came here to gamble a bit of money on fighters.

One such player was here, the Great White Shark. He was standing between two large bodyguards observing the fight between his fighter and hers.

Shark's fighter shoved the other fighter into the crowd. His sponsor grabbed him and pulled him up to whisper in his ear.

"He's not blocking on his left side. Go all out there." Stephanie Brown whispered. She was dressed in a suit and had a black wig pinned up. She then shoved him back into the ring and watched as he took her suggestion to heart and went all out on the other fighter's unprotected left side and soon enough he had him knocked out.

The Great White Shark growled and threw down his ticket before moving to the bar, followed by his bodyguards.

Stephanie also moved to the bar and positioned herself beside the Shark, placing her phone face-down on the bar table.

"Congratulations Miss." The Shark grumbles at her.

"Thank-you Mister White." She answered in a fake Russian accent. "It is all about choosing the right fighter."

"Yes it is. And if that doesn't work a bribe can make any fighter the right fighter." He sneered before taking a shot and walking away.

Steph picks up her phone and smirks as the program was completed and the Sharks phone had been cloned.

"Quite observant Miss Brown though I would have given a more structured strategy." Alarm bells go off at the voice behind Stephanie but she turns and sees that she has been joined by Lady Shiva, Cassandra's birth mother.

"I don't think he would have understood how to implement a more complicated strategy." Stephanie drops the Russian accent as she knows there is no real point in denying who she is to the most dangerous fighter in the world.

Lady Shiva chuckles and takes a sip of her glass of wine. "Perhaps you are right, but I like to think that fighters are more intelligent than what others think they are."

"What are you doing here Shiva?" Stephanie demands quietly, deciding that it's time to drop the subtle approach.

Shiva narrows her eyes at Stephanie but answers;

"Observing fresh talent," she says as she glances around the room.

"In a place like this," Stephanie questions as she scrunches her nose at the smell of blood and sweat.

"A challenge can be found anywhere on this planet, from the mountains of Tibet to the alleys of Gotham."

Stephanie doesn't believe this for a second. Even though she admits that she is not the best fighter in Gotham, even she could easily take out every man here with too much trouble.

She realises something else is going on and silently moves her hand to rest on her collapsible bo staff.

"I'm not here to fight you now my dear." Shiva comments, smiling at Stephanie like a snake would smile to a mouse.

"Then why are you here?" Stephanie is actually glaring at this point.

"Just making a promise to you," She replies.

"What promise?" Stephanie is now really agitated and honestly considering a pre-emptive strike.

"That if you break my daughter's heart." Shiva leans in and her eyes narrow to slits and her voice drops an octave to sound even more deadly. "I will break every bone and organ in your body."

Stephanie can honestly say that she has never been more terrified in her entire life. She swallows hard and merely nods in understanding.

"Good." Shiva leans back and finishes off her wine before hopping off her stool. "Don't look so terrified my dear I can see that you love my daughter very much. And don't worry I made the same promise with Bruce Wayne when he adopted her."

With that she leaves and Stephanie is left standing at the bar in a state of shell-shock for five minutes. After which she orders a shot of whiskey and reminds herself to ask Bruce about whether Shiva threatening him was actually scary.

He later tells her that it was.

 **The End.**

 **I know that Shiva is probably portrayed out of character but I do think she does care a bit for Cassandra. Also who else would love to see Cassandra beating the absolute crap out of Cluemaster? I know I would.**

 **Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Onto day three and this one was probably the hardest to write so please don't be annoyed that it's kind of generic.**

 **I do not own Batman, DC or any related works.**

 **Day 3: I Love You**

The phrase I love you is meant to be a big deal in most relationships.

It is meant to be a promise that each partner cares very deeply for each other and that the next step in the relationship would be an engagement ring and then marriage.

But for Stephanie it never really meant that much.

She knows that she has been in love before. Evidence of which can be found with Tim.

But she didn't just love Tim. She loved a lot of things in her life. She loved waffles, mashed potatoes, Superboy (until she actually meat the jerk), her mother and Barbara. Even Bruce (when he wasn't being a dick).

And she loved Cassandra.

She loved her first as a friend. As someone she could confide in and hang out with.

She said this the first time that Cassandra brought over some mashed potatoes after she broke a rib during one of her patrols as Spoiler. She came in through the window in her Batgirl gear holding a bag from her favourite diner.

"I love you." She said as she smelled the food.

She missed the confused look Cassandra had on after hearing this as she was too busy eating.

Saying I love you became more common after that first instance. Cassandra soon picked up on saying it to Stephanie and it was tossed around frequently after one of the two does something nice for the other.

Once Stephanie and Tim make Cassandra sit down and binge watch Star Wars together the best response to an 'I love you' is the classic 'I know.' This gets them several groans over the radio and threats of never letting them watch another movie again.

They ignore them completely and just laugh.

But then Stephanie died and Cassandra stopped hearing 'I love you.'

She had no-one to bring food to, no-one to help her patch herself up, no-one to quote movies with.

The only time she heard an 'I love you' was from Bruce when he adopted her and even that didn't sound right.

She missed Steph, but not as a friend. She missed her as something more.

But then Steph came back and the first thing that Cassandra said to her was 'I love you.'

And the first thing that came out of Stephanie's mouth was 'I know.'

Everything went back to as it was before she died and Cassandra was kinda happy but there was still something missing that she couldn't put her finger on.

But then Bruce died and everything changed once more.

Cass had to leave so that Steph could become Batgirl by Bruce's decision. Even though Cass thought that she had outgrown batgirl it still stung to have it taken away.

So she moved to Hong Kong and tried to make a new life for herself with no Bat on her chest but like quicksand she was sucked back into the hell that was Gotham City.

And she couldn't be happier.

It was two full weeks before Batgirl met Black Bat and the meeting was awkward in every sense of the word.

Stephanie found out that Bruce had make Cass give up Batgirl and move away from Gotham. This made Stephanie wish she punched him instead of just slapping him. She offered to give it back to Cass but she declined saying that she had outgrown it.

At the end Cassandra was about to leave when she heard the faintest, but greatest words to come out of Stephanie's mouth.

"I love you." To which the only response she could give was;

"I know." The pair grinned at each other and just like that they were best friends once more.

But then they began dating and the 'I love you's' stopped once more.

Cassandra didn't understand this until herself Steph and the whole Batfamily were facing off against Ra's al Ghul for the final time.

They were surrounded by ninja, their outfits were torn and they were down to half their arsenal's but still they smirked, daring the ninja to attack.

But before they did Stephanie turned, gave Cassandra a quick kiss and said "I love you," more serious than ever before.

And finally Cassandra understood the significance of 'I love you.' How it is a promise to each other and the world that they will care for each other until time has stopped.

And Cassandra smiled and said the greatest words in the world.

"I know."

 **The End**

 **Sorry about this one being so short but it seemed like the best Idea to me and I am actually pretty proud of it. The fluff is building up, it's up to my knees now.**

 **Please leave a comment if you enjoyed reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**An event that both girls missed out on is remade thanks to the will of the many.**

 **Day four and I'm gonna come clean guys, I'm not really a big AU writer. I do like them but unless it's a whole new reality and story I'm just not that good at it. I enjoy reading them though. So anyway the number one thing that pops into my head when I hear the phrase 'High School' is an American style prom so here we go.**

 **I do not own Batman, DC or any related works.**

 **Day 4: High School**

"You know what? This is just a cliché Killer Moth, even for you." Stephanie commented as she stood with a boot on the villains back where he is hog-tied and struggling against the ropes.

Killer Moth had just escaped from Arkham Asylum and the first thing he did was source out the brightest event he could find and crash, which so happened to be a High School prom.

As soon as he had crashed the party, Black Bat and Batgirl had crashed him, quickly beating the villain and tied him up for the police to collect.

Once the villain was secure Cass took the chance to look around the now empty dance hall. It looked like the classic American prom that she had seen on TV. Large ribbons tied in bows are strung up around the walls. There is a long table with various plates of food and bowls of punch. And above the centre of the dance floor is a bright and sparkling disco ball, spinning around and shining onto the entire dance floor.

The fight didn't last long enough for the place to be destroyed so the only real damage is one broken window, which can easily be cleared up.

All the high school kids ran out as soon as Killer Moth flew in, many of them used to Gotham villains ruining various events. However they are only standing outside the hall and are waiting to be let back in.

Stephanie walked up to Cass after Oracle radioed that the police were on their way.

"GCPD are on their way BB." She said when she reached her partner, who looked like she had her head in the stars.

"Ok." Cass mumbled as she tore her eyes away from the room to direct herself towards the smashed window which was their entrance and exit.

Once outside Steph asked her girlfriend if she was alright;

"I'm fine." She replied. "It was just the first time I ever saw a prom in real life."

The lightbulb went off in Stephanie's head as she remembered that Cassandra had never been to a prom.

"What was it like?" Cass asked quietly as they watched Killer Moth get carried out by the GCPD and the teenagers pour back into the building.

"Prom?"

"Yes."

"I have no idea, I missed mine." Stephanie answered.

"Why?" Cassandra asked.

"I was in Africa pretending to be dead." Stephanie answered honestly. Cass frowned at the answer.

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's ok I don't think I missed much."

"It looks nice." Cass said a dreamy look on her face and a soft smile on her lips. Steph looked at the face and instantly got an idea.

"What if we had a prom?" Cass perked up and turned to look at her in question.

"What?" She asked.

"What if we had a prom? We could have it at the manor and we could invite all the superhero friends that we know and I bet they'd get a kick out of it. Just picture it babe?"

Cass pictured it and she liked what she saw. The manor decorated up to appeal to teenagers and not a formal event full of snooty rich people. Good music and fun dancing. And most importantly she pictured her and Steph slow dancing in beautiful and matching dresses.

A grin spread along her face and she gave her answer.

"Let's do it."

* * *

As it turned out a lot of Stephanie's and Cassandra's friends of the superhero nature had never went to their proms. Tim missed his as he was on his world-wide search for Bruce when it was on. Jason, Conner and Bart were dead. A lot of heroes were out saving the day when theirs was on, including Dick, Jaimie and Raven. And many others didn't have normal school life so they never had a prom, such as Rose and Traci 13.

So as word got out that there was a teen superhero prom being organised in Gotham Stephanie and Cassandra got dozens of emails from various heroes asking them if they could come.

They realised that they needed some help in organising this prom but luckily the family was happy to help. Barbara was recruited to send out the official invitations to everyone who had asked if they could come. Tim was roped in to run logistics for the night. Jason and Alfred agreed to provide food and drink for the night. This left Dick to help Steph and Cass decorate the main dance hall of the manor.

The only real issue was convincing Bruce to let them stage the prom at the manor in the first place. This turned out to be no problem at all as just one look from Cass's puppy dog eyes and a promise to make sure that nothing would be broken to make him agree that it was a good idea.

Cass was the most excited about the night as she was spotted around the manor with a goofy smile on her face as she and Dick hung up the decorations around the hall without using ladders.

Steph had never seen her girlfriend so happy before and it made Stephanie feel better than how she has felt for a very long time.

And she knew that the icing on the metaphorical cake for Cass would be them at the prom, dancing and laughing and being the teenagers that they were always supposed to be.

The night comes and Bruce willingly gives up the manor fully by leaving for patrol. Damian chose to go with him instead of hanging out with what he calls a "pack of hormone driven idiots."

Tons of teenage superheroes began arriving at the manor. Some that could flew there while others took advantage of the limousines that Bruce had supplied for the event.

Stephanie was able to wrangle Alfred away from food preparation to drive her to Cass's apartment to pick her up. She wanted to give Cass the full prom experience so she had a black and eggplant coloured corsage and boutonniere that matched their dresses for them to wear.

They arrived at Cass's apartment and Steph got out and buzzed the intercom, saying that she has arrived. Within a minute Cass had made it down and opened the door.

Steph's heart abruptly skipped a beat upon seeing Cass in her sleeveless dress with a slit running up her leg, all black but with a silvery shimmer and with a very special set of pearls around her neck.

"You're beautiful." Steph said as she walked up to Cass to plant a soft kiss on her lips.

"So are you." Cass replied. Steph was wearing an eggplant dress with no sleeves with a pair of gladiator style heels.

"Thank you. This is for you." Steph pulled out the corsage and put it on Cass's wrist. Cass got the idea and pinned Steph's boutonniere to her dress.

"Let's go." But when they turned round they had stop dead as Batman was standing before them holding a camera.

"I wanted a picture." He answered as he held up the camera. Cass and Steph chuckled but obliged, posing as Bruce took several photos.

"Be safe but have fun." With that he shot back into night on his grapple, leaving Steph and Cass sniggering.

"We better go." Cass said and Steph nodded as she was lead back to the limo, Alfred holding the door open for them both.

They arrived at the manor to see it completely decked out as a red-carpet event. From the limo they could see Tim and Tam talking to Conner and Cassie. Beast Boy and Raven had just arrived in a flash of Raven's Black soul-self. Jaimie and Traci 13 were standing together at Donna Troy's photo-booth. Jason was walking in, chatting with Kara as they both had chosen to go stag.

"Ready?" Steph asked as the limo stopped.

"Yes, and thank-you for everything you've done Stephanie." Stephanie smiled and leaned forward to kiss Cassandra softly.

"I love you." She said as she pulled back.

"I know." Cass replied. The door to the limo then opened and the girls got out, linking their arms and walking towards the photo-booth, already excited about the night.

And later that night, when Stephanie is holding Cass as they slow dance together she has an epiphany.

'I am going to marry this girl.'

 **The End**

 ***digs my way out of four tons of fluff***

 **This fucking ship is about to drown me.**

 **Oh well. Five points if you can guess who's pearl's Cass is wearing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Day five and I think this ship may kill me. Oh well.**

 **I do not own Batman, DC or any related works.**

 **Day 5: Injuries**

Despite all of the extra training and support that came with becoming Batgirl there was still one aspect of Stephanie Brown's character that remained despite her best efforts to remove.

She was always getting hurt.

It usually isn't her fault. Sometimes it's a villain that just gets a lucky shot in, sometimes it's her love-hate relationship with gravity and sometimes it was her mentality of rushing into a fight and getting surprised by a powerful opponent.

However while Stephanie's curse of still succumbing to injuries remains the same, the actual severity of the injuries has lessened.

What should have been a major laceration became a small cut. A broken bone became a small crack. And a concussion became a bruise.

When this was pointed out to her Stephanie joked that it was proof that whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

The rest of the family pointed out that she was more skilled, had better equipment and better armour than before.

Steph liked her idea better.

And while she still continued to get injured one thing that she will never get tired of is being the patient of her favourite nurse, her girlfriend Cassandra Cain.

They had the whole process mapped down to a 'T'.

When Steph came back from a patrol injured Cass would help her remove her batsuit and then instruct her to lie on the cot in her batcave's medical area. Cass would then tend to whatever injury Steph had, be it a cut, a bruise or even a broken bone. Cass would then dress herself and Steph in the fluffiest pyjamas they had and direct them to the apartments couch so that they could then snuggle up together under a large blanket to watch anime seasons such as Sailor Moon and Full Metal Alchemist.

It was moments like this that reminded Steph just how lucky she was to have Cass in her life.

And on the rare occasion that Cass herself was injured Steph would do the exact same thing that Cass does for her.

But those are only the injuries on the surface. Both girls have worse injuries far deeper inside of them, deep within their souls.

But like the physical ones both girls can help the other heal, though in different ways.

It is usually caused by a nightmare which brings back the deepest and darkest memories of their psyches.

When Steph has a nightmare, Cass will hold her and talk to her, reminding her that she is here and that there are no monsters here to hurt her. She does this the entire night.

Cass is more or less the same, except that talking to her doesn't really work. But holding and rubbing does so she does that.

The day after a nightmare is always bad. For Steph she has nearly no energy and is visibly down the whole day, shoulders slumped and slowly walking. She speaks of all the times she failed and how she was never good enough.

To counter all of this Cass will keep in contact with her, giving her hugs, holding her hand and peppering her in kisses. She will also remind Steph of all of her victories and how strong she is. She will finally get all of Steph's favourite foods, including waffles, mashed potatoes and smoothies.

This usually works and the next day Steph is back to normal.

Cass is very different after a nightmare. She would be vacant and absent the entire day, sitting in front of her window and staring out into the sky. She would only move to eat or drink.

On days like this Steph would encourage Cass to move to get her out of the apartment. During the day she would take her free-running across the city, visiting all of the sites Gotham had to offer. During the night they would do a whole city patrol, flying across the city in a way that they couldn't do during the day.

All this would get Cass's blood flowing enough to supress the darker parts of her mind, bringing out the bright and happy Cass that Steph loved.

They were lucky to have each other and they knew it.

 **The End**

 **Bit darker than before but I can be evil sometimes. Hope you are enjoying this so far, just 3 days left.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Day six and this ship is now overflowing with fluff. And there is more to come.**

 **We're gonna need a bigger boat.**

 **I do not own Batman, DC or any related works.**

 **Day 6: Presents**

It was the one year anniversary of Stephanie and Cassandra's first date was tomorrow.

And like one year before Stephanie was freaking out on what to get her.

"Will you just calm down already."

And like one year before Kara was here to offer advice and moral support.

"How can I calm down I am the worst girlfriend ever!"

According to Stephanie she was failing in her role a BFF.

They were currently at the Mall looking in various clothing and jewellery shops in an attempt to find a gift for Stephanie's girlfriend.

Unfortunately everything they had seen wasn't a suitable gift for Cass, according to Steph.

"I still think that sweater was cute." Kara muttered as she walked with Steph towards yet another store.

"I just don't think it suited her." Stephanie replied as she directed herself and Kara towards yet another store. However this time Kara reached out and grabbed Steph's arm to stop.

"Hey let's go for some food first before I have to listen to you complaining about terrible gift ideas for another couple of hours." Kara said as she directed Steph towards the food court.

Stephanie was about to object but her stomach then let out a large predatory growl. She sighed but followed Kara towards the smell of food.

A few minutes later both girls were sitting at a table with a veritable feast laid out in front of them. They both dug in, surprised by just how hungry they both were.

"Hey I just realised something." Stephanie said as she washed down her fries with her chocolate milkshake.

"What?" Kara asked around her burger.

"How come you guys eat normal food but you're powered by the sun?" Stephanie had been wondering about this for a while now, ever since she witnessed Kara winning the annual Smallville pie-eating contest.

Kara thought about this for a moment before shrugging, "We like to eat."

"You guys are weird." Steph said as she shook her head.

"So we've been told." Kara then finishes off her food before sitting back and letting out a very non-ladylike belch. "Have you got any more ideas on what you're gonna get Cass?"

Steph grumbled something incoherent and propped her head up on her hand. "No. I don't know what to get her. She has enough money to buy whatever she wants. What could I possibly get her?"

"Something she can't buy?" For a moment there was silence as Stephanie's eyes went wide as she got an epiphany. She raised her head to stare at Kara who was finishing off her milkshake.

"You are a fucking genius."

"I know." Kara smirked.

"Can you fly me to the L.A. fashion district? I need some supplies."

"Gimme five minutes, unless you want to see a person vomit while flying."

* * *

 _Early the next day_

Steph made the finishing touches to the gift and sits back to admire her work.

"Looks good," Kara says as she peers over Steph's shoulder to look at the gift.

"Thanks." Steph replies as she picks up the item and places it into the special box she got for it. "And seriously thank-you for all of your help I couldn't have done it without you." She gives Kara a big hug, which Kara responds to just as much.

"No problem at all I was happy to help." Kara says as she pulls away.

"And if you need any advice on what to get Jason I am all ears." Kara's eyes grew as wide as saucers as she stared at a now smirking Steph.

"How did you?" Steph has to stop herself from bursting out laughing at Kara's 'deer in headlights' face.

"I'm a detective," she simply replies before putting the gift in her bag.

Kara shakes her head before narrowing her eyes at Steph.

"If you tell anyone, especially Clark, about this I will kick you to the freaking moon." Kara growled out.

"I promise to keep your relationship with my girlfriend's brother a secret." Steph promised, holding her right hand on her heart and holding her left palm up.

"Good. Have fun at dinner tonight."

* * *

 _Later that night_

Cass and Steph agreed to meet at the fancy restaurant that they had reservations booked for. The Wayne name did come in handy on some days.

Steph was already sitting at the table when Cass came in, dressed in a beautiful red cocktail dress. She waived at Steph when she saw her, who herself was dressed in a lovely green cocktail dress.

Steph got up out of her seat when Cass got close to quickly give the girl a quick kiss and hug.

The pair sat down in their seats and the waiter approached with the wine list. Both women were over 21 so they selected a nice wine. Once poured they toasted in celebration;

"Happy anniversary," Stephanie said as they clinked their glasses.

"Happy anniversary," Cass repeated.

They sipped the wine and smiled at each other, both just happy to be together right now.

Steph decided that the time was right and put down her wine glass and lifted her purse.

"I got you a little something." She said as she lifted the gift-box out, "Just something to show how much you mean to me."

She handed the box to Cass who quirked her head and gently shook it, causing Steph to chuckle.

"Just open it silly."

Cass did and the surprise was evident on her face as she opened the box to reveal a golden locket with a brightly polished purple stone in the centre and framed by smaller black stones. The string was a thick leather braid.

Cass lifted it gently and opened it up to reveal a photo of her and Stephanie, but not just any photo. It was the first photo the couple ever took together.

"Do you like it?" Steph asked quietly, as she was obviously apprehensive about the gift.

Cass quickly wiped away a stray tear and looked up, the biggest smile Steph had ever seen on her face.

"I love it." She said.

"I'm so glad."

"How did you make it?" Cass asked as she placed the locket around her neck.

"Kara helped melt down the metals and I just used my amazing craft skills." Steph shrugged.

"You are amazing." Cass said. She then lifted her own purse and handed Steph another small box. "My gift to you," she simply says.

Steph lifts it up and opens it to reveal a generic looking key. She pulls it out and looks it over before looking at Cass.

"What's it for?" She asks, genuinely having no clue.

"It's a key for my apartment." Cass says simply.

"Why would you give me a key to your apartment?"

"Because I want it to be our apartment," Cass states.

Steph's face mirror Cassandra's from a moment ago as she stares at the key she is holding. She covers her mouth in shock but Cass can see the smile underneath it.

"Yes."

"Yes?" Cass asks.

"Yes I will move in with you." Both girls lean across the table to share a kiss to celebrate another chapter in their life.

 **The End**

 **I am a just a big fluffy sap at this point but I do not care cause I can write what I like.**


	7. Chapter 7

**By now you must realise that I am a total softy and that while I can write angst I will always have a fluffy ending. And this is no different.**

 **I do not own Batman, DC, or any related works.**

 **Day 7: Goodbyes**

Cassandra had always found goodbyes difficult. She hated doing it and always found it hard to bear.

The reason for this was quite simple. It was her greatest ability.

By just looking at a person she could find out so much about them. How they walk, how they listen, how they stand, how they fight, their likes and dislikes, and even who they love. She understood all of this from just looking at a person.

And when she was with someone for a long time she would know nearly everything about them and she would care for them absolutely. She would end up doing nearly anything for them.

And when they were hurt her fury would be legendary, as Dick Grayson unfortunately found out.

So when she had to say goodbye to them it was the hardest thing she had ever done.

The first time she had to say goodbye was the worst by far because it was someone she had grown attached to, someone who didn't deserve what happened to her. Someone she failed.

The day she said goodbye to Stephanie was by far the worst day she has ever had.

She stands in front of the grave after the funeral in the black dress Barbara got for her and stares at the gravestone that says Stephanie Brown is buried here.

She just cannot believe it. She cannot believe that Stephanie is dead and buried underneath her. That she is dead because of Bruce. That Cass will never get to see her smile again.

The realization soon hits her and tears begin to form in her eyes as she collapses in front of the grave and lets everything out.

Tears flow down her face and mixes with the dirt now covering her dress. But she doesn't give a damn because her best friend is dead.

Her best friend is dead.

The second time she had to say goodbye was just as hard.

She is about to fight Lady Shiva, her own mother, to the apparent death. But she knows that she cannot kill. She made a promise to Bruce, Barbara and herself that she never would take another life.

But she didn't know a way to bring Shiva down without killing her. So that left only one option and she hated it.

So she said her goodbyes to Bruce and Barbara before deleting the messages.

And she left.

It leads to the worst year of her entire life as she was seemingly abandoned by her allies and manipulated by her enemies.

When she was finally freed she was still under suspicion from some of her family.

But then Stephanie came back and soon everything went back to normal. They picked up their friendship right where they left off, though something had changed.

Stephanie began to look at Cass the same way Bruce looked at Selina and Dick looked at Barbara.

She knew what love meant but it was still strange to her. She was about to confront Stephanie about this but then things changed again.

Bruce died. And he asked her to leave and give Batgirl to Stephanie.

So she said goodbye once more and left everything and everyone she knew behind.

But then, like a crazy cycle, Bruce returned, she returned and everything returned to normal.

Actually it didn't. It was better than normal.

And the next time Cass has to say goodbye it is less hard for her to do.

"I'll be back in a month. I promise."

Cass and Steph are standing at the airport terminal, holding each other tightly. Leslie Thompkins is standing in the background, glancing at them as they say their goodbyes.

Leslie had been invited to an international doctor's conference in Thailand and had asked Stephanie to join her as she said it would be a great experience for a young medical student.

But the request was last minute which meant Cass couldn't go with them. And they couldn't leave Gotham with two bats down.

So Cass had to say goodbye, but she knew that Steph was going to be back and that she would enjoy the conference.

But that still didn't mean that it was any less hard to do.

But eventually they pulled back and Steph picked up her bag.

"Have fun and be safe." Cass says still holding Steph's hands.

"Same goes for you." Steph retorts.

Cass smiles before pulling Steph down for one final kiss.

"I love you." Cass says as she pulls away.

"I know." Steph says back.

After a moment they step away and Steph walks to Leslie. With a final wave they turn and enter the boarding gate and then they are gone.

Cass leaves and walks back to her and Steph's car. She may be sad but she is also excited.

She has plans for when Steph gets back and she begins playing them out in her head as soon as she gets into the car.

Step 1: Drive to Crystal Brown's house and ask her a very important question.

* * *

 _One Month late, midnight_

Stephanie and Leslie trudged off the plane and through the airport, finally coming out of the vast building at the arrivals area.

They were both exhausted after the flight, a combination of jet-lag and exhaustion. But they both enjoyed the trip so it was well worth it.

Steph had been in contact with Cass so she knew that Cass was busy tonight to pick her up. Steph was kind of sad but she understood why and respected her.

But upon seeing Alfred standing at the arrivals area in front of a car, she wasn't that disappointed. She loved that kind man.

They walked to the car and Leslie and Stephanie kissed and hugged the elderly man respectively.

"I do hope you had a wonderful trip." Alfred greeted as he held open the rear doors to the car.

"Quite exhausting but well worth it," Leslie answered as she and Stephanie entered the car.

"We had a blast Alfred." Stephanie added.

"I'm glad. And I apologise that Cassandra was unable to be here to pick you up, Miss Stephanie."

"It's ok Alfred. I'm just glad we didn't have to get a taxi."

"Perish the thought." Alfred scoffed.

Alfred dropped Leslie off first, giving her a kiss goodbye. Steph smiled at the pair, wishing that she and Cass would be that cute in old age.

Alfred then dropped Steph off at her and Cass's apartment. Steph waved goodbye and took the elevator up to the apartment.

Once inside, she drops her bags by the couch and goes straight to the bathroom for a quick, hot shower.

All the stress of the last few days melts away and she comes out feeling refreshed. But she soon becomes wary when she sees a dress, shoes and purse sitting on the table that wasn't there when she came in.

Steph picks up the dress to inspect it and admits to herself that it is beautiful. She then notices an envelope sitting underneath the dress, addressed to her in Cass's handwriting.

Stephanie opens the envelope and it reads;

"Stephanie, please put on the dress and meet me at the Wayne Tower observation deck, love Cassandra."

Steph is very confused but also excited so she puts on the dress and shoes, puts on some make-up, grabs the purse and goes out the door.

She thinks about calling a taxi but when she gets out she sees Alfred dressed in his usual suit and standing in front of the Wayne family Rolls.

Alfred smiles and opens the rear door to the car for Steph to enter.

Once on the way Steph speaks up.

"Not gonna tell me what's going on are you?" Alfred maintains his stiff upper lip and keeps his eyes on the road. "Figures," Steph grumbles.

They eventually arrive at the tower and Steph exits the car as Alfred again holds the door open.

"Have a wonderful evening Miss Brown." He says as Stephanie walks past and enters the building. She is then directed by the front desk towards the elevator for the observation deck, who does not bat an eye to the way she is dressed.

Once in the elevator the nerves get the better of Steph as she taps her foot and bites her nails and lip.

She has no idea what is going on but she is excited.

The door to the elevator opens and Stephanie steps out into the observation doomed observation deck.

From up here you could see the entirety of Gotham, even parts of Metropolis across the bay. From up here it was beautiful, unaware of the war going on down there.

She looks around the empty room but does see that there is an envelope in front of one of the telescopes.

She opens it and it reads;

"Look through it and then turn around."

She does so and sees that the telescope is pointed at the light of the bat-signal in the sky. She always feels a tingle go up her spine when she sees it, because she knows that it projects a sense of hope and compassion to the innocent. That it's a promise that things will get better if you keep fighting.

She then turns around and does not jump at all when she sees that Cassandra is now standing in front of her, also dressed to the nines.

"I love you." She says in lieu of a greeting. Steph can't but laugh but she does answer.

"I know." She says. Cass smiles at that.

"Good." Cass then gets down on one knee and Stephanie's breathe catches in her throat. Cassandra then pulls out a small box and holds it out to Steph.

"Marry me?" She asks as she opens the box to reveal a gold ring with a black diamond in the centre flanked by two purple gemstones.

Steph can hardly breathe as she loses herself in the beauty of the ring. She thinks of everything that she has done with Cass and everything that she loves about her. She remembers everything that Cass loves about her.

Tears well up in her eyes and she thinks she is going to collapse but then she remembers a promise she made not too long ago.

'I am going to marry this girl.'

And with that the answer is simple.

"Yes."

 **The End**

 **Yahoo, I am now free of this fluff. Wait.**

 ***reads stephcass week day challenge and sees a promptless day.***

 **Ah crapbaskets.**

 ***sets sale again.***


	8. Chapter 8

**This is it, the final day. I just want to thank everyone who has read the previous seven days, you're support has been fantastic.**

 **So this is a promptless day so I can write whatever I want and what I love more is stories that make Bruce grow a couple extra grey hairs. So I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I do not own Batman, DC or any related works.**

 **Day 8: Headache**

He is cursed. He has to be. No-one in the history of the world is this unlucky. It has to be a curse. He is going to call Zatanna as soon as possible to help him.

Because it has to be a curse as Bruce keeps walking in on Cass and Steph in compromising positions.

The first time it happened wasn't that bad in all honesty. It was also when Bruce found out that Cassandra and Stephanie were dating.

A simple mistake had landed Stephanie in the Batcave's infirmary with a suspected broken ankle.

Bruce didn't think about how it was weird that Cassandra brought Stephanie into the infirmary, holding her up without any trouble.

Bruce was working in the lab analysing evidence from a crime scene so he didn't pay a lot of attention to the pair.

After Alfred had tended to Stephanie's injury he left to try and encourage Bruce to take a break and eat something. He entered the lab to the sight of Bruce looking into a microscope, but upon closer inspection he was actually asleep with his eyes resting on the microscope eye-piece.

"Master Bruce." Alfred spoke up. Bruce jolted awake and Alfred forced himself to not chuckle at the large red rings around his eyes.

"What?" Bruce asked as he yawned and rubbed at his eyes.

"You have been down here for three hours sir. It is time for a break. And I remind you that I have control of the electricity for the cave."

Knowing that Alfred always followed through on his threats Bruce decided to take a break. He stood up to stretch as Alfred left, leaving behind a steaming cup of coffee.

Bruce grabbed the drink and took a large gulp before leaving the lab to investigate what was happening around the cave.

He passed Jason at the motor-pool as he was tinkering with his motorcycle. He spotted Dick going from the gym area to the showers, his skin gleaming with sweat. And he glanced up to see Damian following Alfred up to the manor, his body slumped in tiredness.

Bruce absently remembered that Stephanie had been injured during patrol so he decided to check in on her to make sure that she was alright. He does the same to everyone.

He stops outside the door to the infirmary as he hears someone else's voice. His curiosity rises as he recognises the voice as Cassandra's.

"Stop pouting. It was an accident. It could have happened to anyone." Cass said.

"But it didn't. It happened to me. This crap always happens to me." Bruce heard Stephanie grumble.

"Not true. Half the time the crap happens to Jason." Bruce silently groaned at how cruel his family could be to each other. The girls baying laughter made it worse.

Deciding to ignore it he opens the door and enters the room with no sound and sees Cass standing in front the sitting Steph. Cass then moves forward to press a kiss to Steph's lips.

This promptly causes Bruce to stop dead in his tracks. He knew that Steph and Cass were both dating again but he had no idea it was each other.

They both pulled away and turned to stare at Bruce, both in shock. At that moment Bruce does not know what to do as he knows just how awkward it is to walk in on his daughter making out with her girlfriend. So he says the first thing that pops into his mind.

"I'm sorry to disturb you. I'll leave you kids to have fun." He then turns and walks as quickly as possible out of the infirmary. When he makes it out he listens to Stephanie and Cassandra burst into laughter.

That night he thinks back and realises that he is more surprised that they are only dating each other now, what with all the time they spend together.

Though he's not going to try and intimidate Stephanie for dating his daughter because; a) Cassandra would kill him and b) Stephanie can see through all of his bullshit thanks to Barbara.

The next morning Stephanie and Cassandra announce that they are dating and everyone present cheers in support, even Alfred, though the mood is soured when Bruce spots Dick passing a very smug looking Jason a $100 bill.

But that is only the start of Bruce's problems as he soon starts walking in on them in more and more revealing situations.

The second time is when he catches them on a roof while on patrol. Steph has Cass pressed up against the wall of the roof opening and is openly groping parts of Cass that make Bruce nauseated. They both break apart and then dive off the building in the opposite direction of Bruce, their faces visibly red.

Bruce remarks that if they didn't run then he would have.

The third time is when he does actually run as he accidentally walks in on them in bed when he went to get them for breakfast. He opens the door and then immediately slams it shut and makes a mad dash to anywhere at all as the image he just saw is burned in his mind.

He makes the mistake of telling Selina, who merely laughs so hard she falls off the bed.

Everyone else is equally sympathetic.

The fourth and final time so far was the worst out of all of them and when he starts to realise that he may be cursed. He cannot repeat but it begins with a house-warming gift and ends with batarangs being flung and one lodged in Bruce's arm.

Cass has never apologised.

That is why after the wedding Bruce makes sure the honeymoon location is as far away from him and Gotham as possible.

He then begins to research brain-bleach.

 **The End**

 **That is it. StephCass week is now officially over.**

 **I hope you had as much fun as I have and I promise you this will not be the only time I write StephCass. I guarantee it.**

 **Macko-99 out.**


End file.
